


In Which John Regrets His Bright Idea

by I _Am_The_Dawn (Cup_and_Saucer)



Series: TAG Drabbles [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabbles, EOS is an unintentional troll, John is a Snarky Space Cinnamon Roll, John regrets introducing her to Google, Multi, SSCR, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_and_Saucer/pseuds/I%20_Am_The_Dawn
Summary: The start of a selection of drabbles I've been writing. It's the first time writing TAG, so I'm hoping I've got a reasonable handle on things!Please enjoy this little token of my affection for John the Snarky Space Cinnamon Roll and EOS the (occasionally) unintentional troll.Note: I don't own Thunderbirds Are Go, much to my disappointment.
Series: TAG Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570678
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	In Which John Regrets His Bright Idea

"I have a question, John."

It was a rare quiet morning for the Space Monitor of International Rescue, and he looked up from the bagel that had - thankfully - _not_ been tossed at his head.

"What is it, EOS?" He asked, giving his electronic companion a half smile. Her camera swivelled, like a human tilting their head. 

"I am confused by some of the things I have seen whilst searching the Internet for further information to better prepare us. I have found a large number of bots and malware promoting humans engaging in all manner of sexual intercourse, and--"

Whatever else the AI said was drowned out by the sound of John choking on the mouthful of bagel he had just taken.

"John? Are you alright?" EOS' voice changed immediately from curious to concerned. The Space Monitor waved a hand in her direction as he coughed up the obstruction and wiped his watering eyes.

"I'm-" he coughed again, grabbing his sports bottle and taking a swig of water. "I'm okay, EOS." He managed.

 _How in the world do I answer whatever question that's going to come after **that** information?!_ His thoughts were slightly panicked.

"John, your heart rate has accelerated alarmingly. I am becoming concerned for your health."

Through his still-rather-watery vision, John could see the AI's lights flashing from green to orange to yellow and back again; a clear indicator of her distress.

"I'm good, EOS, honestly." The coughing had mostly ceased, but his thoughts still raced.

"If you're sure, John..." She sounded unconvinced, but didn't press him further.

"So, uh, these - this malware..." He began, still no closer to finding a solution for how to handle this situation.

"Oh yes. Well. I was confused as to why humans would watch these things. My research indicates that it would be far more pleasurable to partake in the activity, as opposed to watching it. So why are these videos available, and in such vast amounts? My calculations indicate there are over--"

"EOS! That's - uh - that's fine." John tried not to sound too panicked. "I'm good without the calculations, thank you!" 

"John, your heart rate has spiked again. Are you alright?" EOS' voice was concerned once more. "I really think that a scan would be advisa--" 

"I'm fine, EOS, really. It's just..." John trailed off, wondering how to explain to the AI that discussing pornography wasn't exactly something most people - himself included - were comfortable with.

_Introduce her to Google, I said. She'll learn more, I said. Me and my big mouth..._


End file.
